


Ìñ †hê Råïñ

by CuriousKuroKat



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Getting Back into Kyo Kara Moah, Hope you enjoy reading it, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Slight ConYuu, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, WolfYuu - Freeform, Yuuri is stubborn, cold nights, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousKuroKat/pseuds/CuriousKuroKat
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri, Yozak Gurrier/Conrart Weller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Ìñ †hê Råïñ

He listened to the sounds of the rain, the pitter-patter dancing off the castle's roof. The sky it's self begin to turn grey. That's how the young boy felt at this very moment, just grey. Pressing the pads of his finger tips, on the window he felt the chill of the icey weather.

The coldness made him shiver, his eyes watched as the rain showered, outside his window as it continued to pour down. His eyes were vacant as he watched the rain, his onxy eyes nearly empty. The light in them dimmed, till their was only a small amount of shine.

 _He's been like this for nearly two whole months._ Conrad thought to himself, mentally debating if he should try talking to their king once more. After reaching a resolve, he marched over to their king.

Who was sulking by the window, resting an elbow on his knee, his face in his palm. The boy's gaze watched the raindrops as they fell, merging into one larger drop then falling to the bottom. He peered to his side, watching his brother-in-law taking a seat. The boy was a bit surprised by the lack being reprimanded, by sitting on the window ledge.

 _Cause that's just sooo dangerous,_ He snorted. 

_You fall one time and you never hear the end of it._

"..Yuuri". Conrad begin, his voice was a bit sad. He knew the reason why their once joyous king, was now looking so lifeless. It was heartbreaking for the castle's tenants to see the light slipping from their king's eyes.

The twinkle in the those dark pearls, always bright and filled with wonder was gone. Seeing the boy not responding, he chose another tactic.

He slowly reached for boy's head. Ruffling his hair, till it looked as if he just awoke from sleeping. The younger boy groaned, gently moving the the brunette's hands away from his hair. He tried to fix the messy strands, that were sticking out in various ways.

He heaved a large sigh, head resting against the chilled glass.

"It's been two months, where is he Conrad?". He spoke, his voice trembling feeling another wave of we emotions falling onto of him.

Crushing him, like a large boulder of fear and worry. His anxiety was horrible after no longer seeing, the bright blond in the castle halls after a month. It was only after crying nearly every day after a month he stopped.

The tears dried up and all he felt inside was just empty and lonely.

"Why don't you go back to bed?."

"It's cold."

"It's cold?, but this room is so warm Yuuri."

"It's still cold."

A sigh escaped the older man's mouth, his shoulders slouched down. He glanced towards his sad king, biting his lip in frustration.

"He'll return". He tries

"Yeah?, When will that be". The boy snapped.

"When-When will someone tell me where he is?!". He yelled, jumping from his spot glaring at Conrad. Whose brown eyes, held so much sadness. He hated seeing the boy look so hurt.

No response was given to the boy, his patience shortened. He's had enough of this silent treatment all the occupants seemed to be apart of. It was like they were all 'avoiding' speaking the inevitable. That somewhere out in the cold, out in the pouring rain his husband could be out there injured, probably in need of help.

But he shook the thoughts and images of an mortally injured soilder left for dead. He knew his husband, was a strong and capable man. He knew that no matter the situation the blond found himself in he would always find away out of it.

"Please, Conrad, I want to be alone, please leave the room".

"But, Yuuri."

"Please. "

He turned away and walked towards his bed, he crawled into the covers to keep himself warm. Ignoring the chill of the sheets around him, he never knew how cold his sheets could be when he's by himself.

He doesn't have his husband's embrace to keep him warm, he didn't have the sensation of the others light breathing on his neck, from the man locking his arms around the boy. It made him feel so safe, and loved.

A choked cry, escape the smaller boy's lips as the tears continue to fall down this face. He clinched the sheets tightly, as he continued to softly cry he was surprised he still had more tears to shed after the months that went by.

The lieutenant, had more he wanted to say, but before he could open his mouth to voice them, a hand rested on his shoulder stopping him from voicing out his concerns.

His eyes met sky blue orbs, the spy gave his captain's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He leaned into the brunette's ear, whispering a bit of inlet that makes the man's eyes grow wide.

The two leave the royal couple's room, with much haste but discreetly. They both ran out onto the court yard, where familiar soldier's in blue and gold uniforms were dismounting.

A white stallion trotted, it's way towards the two men. It's neigh, resonated loud and high. A soilder dismounted, from the white steed seeing the blonde up close reassured Conrad greatly.

"Welcome back, Wolfram." He spoke happily grinning.

"It's good to be home". He replied back. The boy grew these past two months, his shoulder's were now broader than before. His jaw was more sharper and defined, he grew a few inches as well which was even more surprising, but was wonderful.

As the three of them begin to catch up, Wolfram spoke about why his patrol took alot longer then expected. What started off as routine patrol quickly turned to an investigation then lead to catching a criminal.

"You should have sent a letter, the poor kid has been so heartbroken. He kept thinking something might've happened to you." Yozak argued.

Guilt squeezed at the prince's chest, hearing about his husband's condition. He honestly didn't think Yuuri would worry so much. He's proven himself to be more than capable handling longer patrols with just him and his men.

"He doubt's me?." The blond grunted. 

"Oh, No! that's not what I meant." Yozak said waving his hands around frantically.

Just then the castle doors sprang open, there breathing heavily was their king in his pajamas barefoot. His eyes were a red, puffy he looked stunned seeing that familiar face again.

He didn't think the day would come, he had his doubts but he's so glad he followed after his brother-in-law. After running down the halls, the sound of a loud bray made him pick up his speed. He continued running, he felt the burning of his lungs as he ran.

As he bursted through those heavy doors, he was greeted with a site that filled his body with so much warmth. A radiate smile greeted him and it was a sight to behold.

"Hey, Yuuri."

He ran, out towards the field not caring for the mud squishing between his toes. He threw himself at the man, locking his arms around the blonde's neck, running his fingers through familiar golden locks inhaling the scent of citrus and sweat.

After burying his face in the others neck, the younger king felt like in this moment he could finally breath. He felt fingers caressing his raven locks as they were getting soaked by the rain.

Yuuri replaced snuggling the man's neck, to placing soft kisses down in a line. Wolfram bit back a groan from escaping his lips. He wrapped a possessive hold around Yuuri's waist. Then he used one arm to sweep the king off his feet, he didn't want the boy getting his feet any colder from being barefoot standing in mud.

"Wol-Wolfram!, you know this pose is embarrassing." The boy shirked with a pouted, a blush on his face.

"Heh, I carried you the exact same way on our wedding day."

"But.. that was different we were alone then." He grumbled.

"I see."

In a flash the prince, flung the king over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Who was squirming in the blonde's hold, his pleas were ignored as they entered the castle.

The prince was excited, to finally have his husband all to himself. He couldn't wait to finally make it to their bedroom, so he could give all his love and affection to him. Showing the boy just how much he's missed him. He will make sure every thrust he pounds into his husband is filled with enough passion that he never forgets.


End file.
